


March 15: Analyze

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Courting Rituals, Drabble, Fluff, I warned you that I like courting and mating rituals, Knowledgeable Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Werewolf Customs, Werewolf Derek Hale, Wolf Moon, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "analyze".





	March 15: Analyze

It didn’t look dangerous. In fact, in looked just like the other packages that had appeared on his porch before dawn over the last four days.

Even from a distance, though, there was something different about his one.

Derek sniffed again, and had to stop himself from stepping forward too quickly; just because the other packages had been innocuous didn’t mean this one was too.

It smelled like—

All the more reason to be wary. Why would Stiles be leaving tokens on his porch?

Unless.

Derek turned and looked at the calendar. Two days till the Wolf Moon: courting season.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _analyze (v): to examine carefully and in detail so as to identify causes, key factors, possible results, etc._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
